Bye Bye
by Xms.popularityX
Summary: Basically following the song by Mariah Carey. Ryan dies, and this is Shar's life.


Bye, Bye

Sharpay's POV

_Flashback_

_"Ryan." I stroked Ryan's cheek. He was pale, and frozen. His green eyes had lost their sparkle._

_"I--you." He spoke up, his voice was rough, barely audible._

_"What, what are you trying to say Ry?" I was desperate by now. He had said those two words for the last 5 minutes. I looked down as he closed his mouth effortlessly. _

_"Ms.Evans, I think you should let him rest for a while." The nurse, whose tag read Emily, said._

_"Emily, how long." I blurted out. She stared at me blankly._

_"Excuse me?" Her brown, empty eyes widened._

_"How long," I repeated."do you think he'll last after today?" I realized how cruel I had become. Nothing mattered anymore. Since we discovered he had __Lou Gehrig's disease we had lost all hope. _

_Day by day his whole body was shutting down. This nasty disease was eating him alive. He started off with losing strength and control of his legs, then his arms, and going up. Now he wasn't even able to speak. The worst part was that he could feel all this pain. His soul was alive. He still was the same Ryan inside, my Ry. The nurse looked at me, then at him._

_"Ms.Evans, Sharpay. I'm afraid, he might not make it through tonight." She looked at the floor again. My world stopped. Everything was spinning around me. I felt as if I were about to puke._

_"Wh-hat ??" I lost balance and fell on my knees. I broke down._

_"Noooo, noooo, noooo!!" I sobbed, putting my head on my hands. I turned around and looked at Ryan whose eyes moved swiftly over to me. Emily rubbed my back with her cold, think fingers._

_"It's alright, Sharpay. You'll get through this."_

_"Noo, you don't understand!" I yelled at her, she jerked away, suddenly afraid. I walked over to Ryan, and sat at the edge of the bed. I moved closer and hugged him. _

_"I--you." Ryan called out again. Now his voice was a pure whisper. A cry for help._

_"What? Ryan! What are you trying to say? Please tell me!"_

_Ryan moaned and closed his eyes again. He shook his right hand. Which was the only part of his body he still had control over._

_"Pe-en. Pa-p-p--r." He ordered. Emily was able to make out his words and handed him a notebook and a pen. I stared at him wildly, what was he doing!_

_Emily layed the notebook on his chest and she placed the pen on his right hand. He started scribbling something, and then breathed heavily, exausted. He dropped the pen and closed his eyes again. I snatched the notebook from his chest and read what he had written._

_"I love you." I read aloud. Tears ran down my cheeks. _

_"This is what you have been trying to say all along?!" _

_He let out a "Yes" as a whisper. I smiled, what I hadn't done in a long time._

_"I love you more. From the sun to Pluto." I grinned and hugged him again. He smiled softly and opened his eyes one more time. All of a sudden, I couln't feel him breath. Emily checked his pulse and her face automatically fell. I know what was going on. Bye, bye Ry._

Present

"This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)"

I looked at the crowd and sang louder. I could see all my friends in the crowd. Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Matt, Lance, Kelsey, and my parents. They were all staring at me along with the rest.

"Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye"

I spotted Troy as he walked in, waving at me. I smiled at him and moved smootly to the music.  
Old memoried filled my mind as I sang, most good, but others bad.

"I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by"

I spotted my mom crying, and Dad holding her. Gabriella was crying as well, while Taylor hugged her. Troy was very serious, and so were Matt and Lance since they never really knew him.

"And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together"

I breathe heavily as I finished the song I had written right after his funeral. The room was silent for a few second, but soon it erupted with applause. I smiled and went off stage where I met Matt.

"Hey babe. That was.. wow. Incredible, you okay?" He gave me a peck on the lips. I nodded.

"I just wish you could of met him, Matt. He was so great. So talented, have I told you we used to do all the main roles in school musicals?" I grinned. He sighed.

"Yeah babe. You've told me like a million times." He rolled his eyes. I frowned.

"Yeah? Well, he was awesome, Matt. Everyone liked him. They didn't like _me_, but he never left my side, he went through all the insults for being with me." I smiled.

"Right. And did she tell you I stole their roles on the Twinkle Town Musicale?" I heard Troy's now deep voice behind me. I laughed and turned on my heel to meet him.

"Ha ha. That was once freaky callback boy." I smirked at him.

"Hey, hey, wasn't that enough? To tell you the truth, I could've beat you another year, but I felt sorry for you, ya know?" He smirked back.

"Whatever you say, Troy." I laughed.


End file.
